GuiMei SenLin
GuiMei SenLin was the youngest one of the thirteen Great Generals of the Dark Ones, who was defeated in the war against the gods but was saved by Zhen Chan. Appearance GuiMei's outfit consists of a pair of blue, patterned cloth pants which stop right above the ankle, a white sash and attached to the sash are yellow wood tablets with ink writing on them. He has dark green eyes and spiky, brown hair. He has a pair of long ears which is typical a Dark One trait and a red x shaped scar across his forehead (the origin of this mark is unknown). He is of small build but is well toned and in shape thus his size makes him underestimated at times. He is usually seen with his a box that is as big as him, attached to his back by ropes. He has the same skin complexion as the Dark Ones. Personality GuiMei is said to be very confident in his fighting ability and gained a reputation for it, but all he wanted was to survive. He is a really shy, as noted by XingXing YouLei, but he's also a laid back and calm person who rarely speaks and was typically lonely until he met NiTian ErXing and became a Great General. This is the reason why he liked the sound of brotherhood after it was explained to him by LuanWu KuangDao. GuiMei is very protective of the ones he calls friends , even going as far as to save LuanWu KuangDao and XinXing YouLei from Zhen Chan at the brink of death and at the risk of his lower body Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 68, pages 23-25. He also appears to be a realist as he knew KuangDao, YouLei and himself could not win Zhen Chan so sent them away instead. Abilities GuiMei was a genius in fighting and even mastered his Soul Gear's spiritization at a young age and in a short time, due to the circumstance he live in and he gained a reputation due to his abilities. However, he's not good with mantra, since he didn't have control over it to use healing herbs on KuangDao and YouLei''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 68, page 15. '''Endurance': Even after having his internals destroyed, his legs torn away from his body and his chest ripped open as well as taking damage from Zhen Chan's Wheel of Judgment, he was still capable of summoning Nightmare Anaconda to save his companions. Soul Power Soul Gear: Nightmare: A large box SenLin usually carries on his back. Out of the box comes physical manifestations of SenLin's nightmares. *'Nightmare Anaconda' A giant winged lion with several snakes as heads, it is a demon that doesn't exist in the real world. It is a creature that only exists within SenLin's imagination and can be summoned through his Soul Gear. It is incapable of being killed, as it can regenerate instantly. **'Poison Spray' The Anaconda releases a corrosive venom at its enemy which serves to paralyze the opponent's body and simultaneously melt the enemy. Plot Past Shortly after GuiMei SenLin was born, the Hell's age of anarchy started. He was left struggling for his life from an early age while longing to belong to a family or tribe. He was very skilled at fighting from a young age, but he had no friends and became bored with life. NiTian ErXing than approached him with the offer to join him and he agreed out of boredom. Because of this, he felt very close to NiTian's band of allies, who treated him like one of their own when they took him in, especially when he asked what a brother was to XingXing YouLei and LuanWu KuangDao. Season 2 SenLin arrives with KuangDao to join up with NiTian ErXing's ship, commenting on Ah Gou's abilities saying he beat the Sea Devil patriarch. During the battle against the gods, he saves KuangDao and YouLei from Zhen Chan after the two are defeated. He uses his Nightmare Anaconda to attack him, though Chan ends up binding three of its heads. The fourth one attacks him but ends up getting tied up, then the Anaconda then releases Poison Spray that somewhat melts Chan and then, Nightmare Anaconda swallows him whole. SenLin returns the beast to his Nightmare, saying that he is now trapped in another world. SenLin tries to help KuangDao and YouLei shortly after, but SenLin's chest inexplicably splits open. Chan rips apart Nightmare and emerges and he uses his Wheel of Judgment to make SenLin's body damaged with Anaconda bites (and also harms the other two). SenLin ultimately loses a leg and with his last breath, uses his Anaconda to take KuangDao and Youlei away from the battle, impressing Zhen Chan with his selflessness. Zhen Chan then encases him within his Tree of Knowledge. Season 3 It is later revealed that Zhen Chan did not kill GuiMei SenLin, but instead had taken compassion upon him and taken him to Zhen Chan's Tree of Knowledge, where GuiMei SenLin lay unconscious. His physical injuries seemed to have been healed, when he is seen arriving at the transformed city of Feng Du, while Ah Gou and the Dark Ones Generals are engaged in battle with several of the Honored Ones of the White Creed. During the ancient gods' siege of Dark Ones' City, SenLin was prevented from interfering in the fight between Tian Wu and TianXia by an attack used by Xuan Feng to send SenLin far away from the battlefield. ReferencesCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Dark OnesCategory:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones